


Soonyoung is coming to town

by 19twentyone



Series: I'll Call You Mine [13]
Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: Airport AU, Fluff, Jihoon's slightly insecure, M/M, but this is fluff i promise, the rest of seventeen makes an appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9130831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19twentyone/pseuds/19twentyone
Summary: Jihoon picks Soonyoung up at the airport.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be short like maybe 800 words but then it suddenly became 2k ...

Jihoon vaguely remembers how his boyfriend smells. Did Soonyoung smell like the fresh laundry his mother used to neatly fold on his drawers, or the sea breeze that hit him every morning when he was still in his hometown, or was it the cheap cologne they used to buy during trainee days at the convenience store down the street?

  
Jihoon doesn't really know, he doesn’t really remember either.

  
He knows the scent but the memory is distant; how Soonyoung's sweat would fill the humid air of his personal studio, how the pungent odor would slowly permeate his nostrils. He doesn't hate the smell of Soonyoung's sweat; the scent makes him feel proud, how the odor was a sign of his boyfriend’s hard work and productivity. He doesn't even recall how Soonyoung's cologne smells. Did Soonyoung even wear it? He vaguely remembers the hints of it , back then when he used to nuzzle his nose in the crook of the dancer’s neck.

  
He doesn't blame himself though, it's been 12 months since the last time he'd seen Soonyoung face to face.

  
Jihoon doesn't remember how it feels to lay his head down on Soonyoung's lean chest, listening to the other’s soft snores while he stayed awake watching the dancer sleep. He doesn't remember how it feels to wake up with Soonyoung's smile greeting him so early in the morning or late in the afternoon, brighter than the sun behind him. He doesn't remember how it feels to have those familiar arms wrap around his torso pulling him back against the other’s warmth. He doesn't even recall the butterflies he felt in his stomach whenever Soonyoung played with his bed hair, waiting for Jihoon to be fully awake.

  
He doesn't even know who to blame.

  
It has been one whole year since Soonyoung’s Japan solo schedules had started.

  
Maybe it was the company’s fault.

  
Jihoon has forgotten all of that, but not the rush of emotions he feels whenever he hears Soonyoung's voice over the phone, the excitement bubbling inside him whenever the other laughs. He still remembers how Soonyoung's eyes look like the galaxies molded into one whenever he gets excited, even if it’s a jumble of pixels on the screen. He has memorised how the dancer’s mouth curves into different shapes just to make Jihoon laugh with his dad jokes. He still feels the warmth seeping through his tired and aching muscles whenever Soonyoung tells him to go to sleep, to take care of himself while he wasn't there.Soonyoung tells him endlessly that he misses him, that he loves him so so much.  
Soonyoung's voice has always been the one thing that gets Jihoon out of his bed and continue producing new tracks.

  
It has always been Soonyoung that keeps him moving, even if they are miles apart. .

  
Soonyoung keeps Jihoon on his toes— literally.

  
It's New Year’s Eve and Jihoon's waiting at the airport with a half assed “My 10:10 in this world full of 11:11.” placard. It was bright pink, with obnoxious yellow colours, and was conveniently big enough for him to hide his red face behind. Seriously, Jihoon doesn't even know how to make these things, it was his idiot members who had pushed him to. He had always admired the fans’ drive and heart making these.

  
— a few days ago —

  
**Choi Seungcheol has added Lee Jihoon to the “JIHOON’S BOYFRIEND IS COMING TO TOWN” groupchat.**

**  
**Hong Jisoo: what is this?  
Chwe Vernon: im guessing this is the welcoming committee for Soonyoung.  
Choi Seungcheol: Kids, lets help Jihoon  
Lee Jihoon: I don't need help  
Yoon Jeonghan: oh really  
Yoon Jeonghan: because you’ve been walking in and out of our shared room with different clothes on even if there's still two days until Soonyoung’s arrival.  
Lee Jihoon: ….  
Boo Seungkwan: so that's why he's been asking me which moisturizer he should use  
Lee Seokmin: but the Lee Jihoon we know never uses moisturizer?!!!!  
Boo Seungkwan: that's why I was confused!!!  
Lee Jihoon: I have better things to do. 

**  
Lee Jihoon has left the groupchat.**

**  
Yoon Jeonghan has added Lee Jihoon.**

**  
**Yoon Jeonghan: why was I Jihoon’s best friend again?  
Choi Seungcheol: Jihoon, you have to at least have a surprise for Soonyoung at the airport  
Jeon Wonwoo: come back pikachuuuuu~  
Wen Junhui: sometimes I wonder if Wonwoo is Soonyoung or Soonyoung is Wonwoo  
Seo Myungho: Jun-ge, keep your thoughts to yourself.  
Kim Mingyu: Are you saying that Wonwoo could be Jihoon’s boyfriend too?? 

**  
Kim Mingyu has sent a voice message.**

**  
**Chwe Vernon: did you really just send a voice message of your own voice saying “oh my god” on loop  
Kim Mingyu: I speak English Yeh  
Yoon Jeonghan: since Soonyoung is Jihoon's boyfriend, Jihoon will be picking him up at the airport by himself  
Lee Jihoon: why just me?!  
Yoon Jeonghan: NO QUESTIONS!  
Lee Jihoon: YOU’RE NOT MY MOTHER  
Yoon Jeonghan: I wonder how Soonyoung controls you  
Boo Seungkwan: it has always been a mystery  
Lee Jihoon: shut up Seungkwan, seokmin can't even control you, you're worse than me  
Hong Jisoo: Where’s Chan?  
Seo Myungho: I think my ears have gone deaf from Mingyu’s voice loop  
Lee Chan: I’m here, I’m just watching this groupchat go down in flames  
Wen Junhui: oh, shut up Minghao, we all know you're so head over heels for Mingyu  
Jeon Wonwoo: I agree with junhui  
Boo Seungkwan: of course you would, Jun’s your boyfriend  
Lee Seokmin: Seungkwannie, you weren't supposed to interfere with their conversation  
Choi Seungcheol: What happened to this groupchat?  
Boo Seungkwan: Seokmin, I was born this way, you're just my boyfriend, you’re not my mother, you can't tell me what to do  
Lee Chan: I now get what Jihoon meant that Seokmin can't even control his own boyfriend  
Boo Seungkwan: nobody asked for your opinion Chan  
Yoon Jeonghan: Where is Lee Jihoon?  
Choi Seungcheol: I created this groupchat to help Jihoon create a surprise for his boyfriend but why is everyone suddenly talking about their own relationships  
Lee Jihoon: stop with the drama, grandpa  
Yoon Jeonghan: as much as I love you Cheol, I’m with Jihoon this time 

  
Jihoon had left the group chat a few more times before he was finally kicked out of the group— which he had gleefully accepted. Seungcheol had to do the meeting without Jihoon and a few more hours later texted him about the planning that had ensued.

  
**Choi Seungcheol: I AM A GENIUS  
** Lee Jihoon: what do you want  
Choi Seungcheol: The group chat was never helpful in the first place, I created this plan all by myself therefore I, a genius  
Lee Jihoon:....  
Choi Seungcheol: so Jeonghan just glared at me and okay, maybe it was mostly his plan  
Lee Jihoon: I knew it  
Choi Seungcheol: shut up and listen loverboy  
Lee Jihoon: Fine 

  
As much as Jihoon hated doing the cheesy welcoming for his boyfriend, Soonyoung would definitely love every little thing in this one. Jihoon had no choice but to agree. And so here he was alone in the waiting area, holding a handmade placard, cheeks slightly blushing whenever a person walked by. God, this was embarrassing but it is for Soonyoung, Jihoon reminded himself.

  
Even if they were miles apart, Soonyoung has always been Jihoon’s only reason to do things he never thought he’d be doing. And he was still doing it.

  
Soonyoung was finally coming home.

  
After months and months of talking to each other through the screen, through the phone Jihoon's finally gonna see his boyfriend. The happiness is bubbling inside him, his fingers tingling with excitement, his stomach feels ticklish as if butterflies were testing their wings inside him. Suddenly he feels hyper aware that his boyfriend hadn't seen him in a year, that maybe Soonyoung wouldn't want him back, that maybe Soonyoung had realized that he wasn't as in love with Jihoon.

  
Jihoon feels nauseous, he wants to vomit out the turkey the company had fed them before he was pushed out of the apartment. He feels like running away, he wants to hide, he suddenly wants Soonyoung to go back to Japan even if that meant never seeing each other again. Jihoon feels so insecure, his eyes brimming with tears.

  
What the heck was he thinking?

  
As if his appearance would change even if he had treated himself to a salon, even if Mingyu had styled his hair, and even if Jeonghan had personally picked his outfit right now. Jihoon was still Jihoon, and Soonyoung, oh the ever beautiful Soonyoung, Jihoon could never compare himself.

  
Jihoon's lost in his thoughts, the placard dangling at the edge of his fingers. He looks up, shakes his head to wake up from his trance. He wipes the sweat that had formed on his forehead, the tears that had filled his eyes and he laughs, he laughs wholeheartedly. The people around might've thought he was crazy or something because what the fuck was he thinking?

  
He knows Soonyoung loves him even if his brain is fucked up, Soonyoung will always love him to infinity and beyond.

  
Jihoon hears that familiar tone he hasn't heard for awhile and his face lights up. He clicks the answer button and his ears are greeted with the voice he knows he's never going to get tired of hearing.

  
**Hoshitamtam❤️: It’s been awhile, fairy sshi ~  
** Jihoon smiles at the greeting. Typical Soonyoung, always joking around.  
Me: oh shut up, we just skyped yesterday  
Hoshitamtam❤️: it has been awhile since I contacted you with this sim card!!! I didn't like the one I had in Japan, your messages never flashed :”(  
Jihoon's blushing at this point. Soonyoung had always been the one who never held back whenever it was talking about cheesy things. Jihoon is thankful for that even if it's a bit cringey.  
Me: Did you arrive already?  
Hoshitamtam❤️: yeah, im at the baggage station, maybe a few more minutes and im out. I can't wait to see you, i missed you so much  
Jihoon: I-i missed you too, hurry up! I'll be here  
Hoshitamtam❤️: okay, I love you  
Jihoon’s breath hitches, god, he’s so close to seeing Soonyoung again.  
Jihoon: I love you more, Soonyoung.  
Hoshitamtam❤️: I LOVE YOU MOST! I have to go baby, my bags are here ~  
Jihoon: okay 

  
Jihoon can hear the beat of his heart, he can probably make a song out of this if only his fingers didn't feel like falling off. God, he feels so happy, he feels so ecstatic. His legs feel weak, his knees almost giving in. He wriggles them a bit, even lets go of the placardto massage his thighs. He just realized he'd been standing for an hour now; no wonder his legs felt like collapsing.

  
He sees the doors open, luggage carts being pushed forward, families hugging and greeting each other a happy new year. His eyes flicker from one stranger to the next, hoping to find that familiar mop of black hair. He is on his toes now, trying to find the man he's been dying to see since the moment Soonyoung had left for Japan.

  
And then Jihoon's eyes find him, clad in his fluffy padded jacket paired with his favorite black jeans and black sneakers (Jihoon's birthday gift for him).

  
Jihoon can feel his cheeks starting to hurt from smiling too much because Kwon Soonyoung is walking towards him with a cart full of luggage that Jihoon can't almost see him but he can and Soonyoung's still so beautiful and gorgeous and fuck- Jihoon raises his placard higher and their gazes finally meet and suddenly Jihoon's bending over the rails, sliding over the metal and running towards his boyfriend (placard long forgotten on the floor).

  
Soonyoung looks like he's crying out of joy and opens his arms wide as Jihoon jumps towards him, catching the composer in his arms. Jihoon latches his legs on Soonyoung's waist, his arms encircled tightly around the dancer's neck.

  
“I missed you so bad, Soonyoung.” Jihoon whimpers, he feels something wet trail down his cheeks. Soonyoung has his hand caressing Jihoon’s neck to comfort the younger, while his other hand held Jihoon’s legs to keep the other from falling.

  
“I missed you too, Jihoon. God, I’m never going away without you.” Soonyoung whispers and Jihoon feels himself smiling before he plants a chaste kiss on Soonyoung’s shoulders.

  
“Did you miss me that bad?” Soonyoung teases and Jihoon moves his torso backwards to look at his boyfriend.

  
“Don't push my buttons, Kwon.” Jihoon says and before he can say anything else  
Soonyoung spins him around and Jihoon's back to his crouching position, trying to get the warmth he had missed out on for a year, they’re laughing in each other's ears as they hug the year that they’d spent apart.

  
“Jihoon?”

  
“Hmmm?” Jihoon muffles, his mouth still planted on top of Soonyoung's padded jacket.

  
“Did you gain weight?” Jihoon pushes himself off instantly and Soonyoung's laughing at him  
.  
“You can go home by yourself, Kwon.” Jihoon deadpans when Soonyoung still doesn't stop flashing that toothy grin Jihoon had always loved.

  
“I was just kidding.” Soonyoung pulls him back and gives him a proper hug and they both sigh in content. The airport was loud and buzzing with people but the only thing that mattered was this, Jihoon wrapped in Soonyoung's arms.

  
“I love you, Kwon.” Jihoon whispers but loud enough for his boyfriend to hear it.

  
“I love you more.” Soonyoung breathes out and leaves a kiss on top of Jihoon's head.

  
“Let's go home?” Jihoon asks with his face still buried on Soonyoung's chest. They both break the hug and their gazes meet.

  
“Yeah, home.” Soonyoung smiles and tangles his fingers with Jihoon’s. Home.

 

  
“Jihoon, where's the placard?” Soonyoung asks out of the blue as they made their way back to the dorms.

  
“What placard?” Jihoon feigns ignorance.

  
“The one you were holding at the airport while waiting for me.” Soonyoung's looking at him and Jihoon knows there's no escape.

  
“There was no placard.” Jihoon purses his lips, trying so hard with his acting.

  
“Jihoon, where’s the placard?” Soonyoung asks again.

  
“It's at the back of the car.” Jihoon lets out, he was so bad at this.

  
“What was written on it. I couldn't read it because you were too distracting.” Jihoon blushes at the statement, he had to get used to Soonyoung's antics again.

  
“Shut up! I'm driving.”

  
“What was written on it?” Soonyoung pushes.

  
“Nothing.” But Jihoon doesn't want to embarrass himself.

  
“Jihoon.”

  
“Soonyoung.”

  
“What was written on it?” Soonyoung's not backing down and Jihoon knows he should tell him now.

  
“My 10:10 in this world full of 11:11. I SWEAR IF YOU LAUGH IM THROWING YOU OUT OF THE CAR.”

  
“I-im … not… who .. HAHAHAHA.”

  
“WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?! GET OUT OF MY CAR, YOU TRAITOR!!”

**Author's Note:**

> I've always imagined SoonHoon in those cliche hugs at the airports and I just had to write one.
> 
> Beta read by phyllie (@transients) on ao3. I dont know what I'd do without her.
> 
> You can find me on twitter: @leethekwon  
> Phyllie's @cardcaptortae
> 
> Also, Happy New Year!!


End file.
